Padres Solteros
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Simplemente el trabajo es demasiado demandante, el tiempo ya no daba para más, al grado de que olvidaba lo mas importante en su vida, la única razón que tenia para seguir adelante, todos los cuestionamientos sobre la existencia en la vida, de estar en el aquí y el ahora giraban alrededor de una sola persona: su hijo."Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas"


**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

 **NT: Los personajes no son míos son de Hajime Isayamasensei. Pertenecientes a Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **\- Este es un Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".-**

 **Del Dou de "Padres Solteros"**

 **Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

Todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas pasamos el tormentoso momento de que los hijos se enfermen, pero la ventaja que se tiene, es que en muchos de los caos hablamos de que se son dos con los que el menor vive, en este caso solo vive con su padre y por motivos de economía no se puede dar mucho el lujo de faltar al trabajo para poder cuidar de la mejor manera a su pequeño.

Simplemente el trabajo es demasiado demandante, el tiempo ya no daba para más, al grado de que olvidaba lo mas importante en su vida, la única razón que tenia para seguir adelante, todos los cuestionamientos sobre la existencia en la vida, de estar en el aquí y el ahora giraban alrededor de una sola persona: su hijo.

Simplemente las cosas pasaron, como fue que paso, eso se volvería uno de los más grandes misterios, pero de algo que si estaba seguro, era que no se arrepentía de nada…

Como una oración, como un milagro, por donde quieras verlo, en ese instante necesitaba de mucho apoyo, el cual vino de la persona menos esperada, su amable y fastidioso vecino que para su buena fortuna trabajaba en una empresa cercana, por asares del destino y de los horarios disfuncionales de la empresa ambos no se habían percatado que eran vecinos, que ambos llevaban a la misma escuela a sus hijos, pero como se decía por azares del destino, un accidente en un elevador, una cita con padres de familia, se percataron de que ambos era un par de despistados.

-Espere, espere, detenga el elevador…-

Gritaba un castaño de grandes orbes verde esmeralda, piel morena y de una estatura de no más de 1.70, mientras en brazos cargaba a su pequeño hijo y portaba su maletín y pañalera. La puerta se mantuvo abierta, no se lograba ver quién era el responsable de tan agradable acto, pero agradecía muy desde el fondo tan agradable acto.

-Muchas gracias, me ha salvado de matarme en las escaleras.

Se acomodaba dentro de la caja de metal, de manera rápida y lenta comenzó a observar a su alma benevolente, un hombre de no más de 1.60, cabello negro con un corte estilo militar, ojos color olivo que miraban de manera seria el reflejo que se creaba en la fría pared, su expresión era de miedo, entre seria y molesta, de piel blanca, extremadamente blanca, cargaba a su hijo de igual manera, una ligera identificación se genero en el más alto.

Todas las tardes eran iguales, como si se pusieran de acuerdo, a la misma hora se encontraban en tan fría caja, a veces sus pequeños estaban despiertos, a veces dormidos, otras mas solo eran ellos dos.

Con tantos encuentros, optaron en un silencio acuerdo en encontrarse, conocerse, tratar de llevar una amistad, el tiempo simplemente decidió que se encontraran, que tuvieran influencia en sus vidas de manera mutua.

Sus encuentros dejaron de ser en el frio cubículo, comenzaron a salir, a intercambiar, a interactuar más, una fortuna el hecho de que sus hijos fueran a la misma escuela, que vivieran en la misma zona residencial, en el mismo edificio, pero en diferentes pisos. Una suerte de ambos, ser hombres y tener el mismo problema: ser padres solteros.

Una salida en grupo no les haría daño, les mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos, les ayudaría a entender su relación, llevarla de manera sigilosa a un segundo nivel.

-Levi, te propongo un trato-

-Hm? Dime-

-Ya que ambos trabajamos y descansamos en diferentes días, que te parece, si en esos días nos apoyamos cuando a los niños, y así pasan más tiempo juntos, no se sentirán solos, estarán vigilados y no se la vivirán en la escuela la mayor parte del día, dime, qué te parece?-

-No suena nada mal la idea, me parece perfecto, me agrada la idea-

Se estrecharon las manos, para cerrar el trato, el castaño corría en dirección a donde los niños jugaban.

-"Como es que todo esto comenzó?-

Ah sí… se comenzó a enamorar de ese chico en el momento en el que vio ese par de piedras preciosas, que brillaba con determinación y esperanza, aumento cuando conocío su historia y cayó cuando sus hijos se quedaron dormidos abrazándolo en el sofá, otra razón para seguir la vida, otro motivo para creer que hay ilusión, un motivo silencioso de cuidarlo y de estar con él"-

Un pensamiento rápido, un recuerdo nostálgico, mientras observaba a lo lejos a tres chicos jugando, un adulto y dos pequeños, se correteaban mutuamente, tirando al suelo a un castaño de ojos verdes, un ambiente bastante tranquilo, cálido y sobretodo familiar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo esa sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, desde que su corazón volvió a latir con intensidad e ilusión ante un ser querido, de tener una visión a futuro de que ambos podían formar una familia y era lo que habían hecho; tenían una familia, de manera muy indirecta, la presencia del otro se convirtió en una necesidad, en una costumbre.

-Junior, eso es trampa-

Un castaño que fue tirado al suelo por un chico de cabello negro, ojos verde olivo, piel blanca, sus facciones eran finas y atractivas; se colocaba encima del mayor para inmovilizarlo y declarar la victoria mientras reía a carcajadas

\- Jajaja no es verdad Papi, jajaja es lo justo por hacernos cosquillas a chibi y a mí, jejejeje-

Decía el pequeño mientras volvía a ser atacado por las manos del mayor para lograr quitarlo.

El jardín se había vuelto un campo de batalla y de persecución, pero hacía falta una cosa o mejor dicho una persona, un pequeño de piel morena, cabello castaño claro y grandes orbes verdes, desde hacia un rato que se desapareció de su campo visual, en una búsqueda rápida, lo encontró escondido cerca de unas de los arbustos, su expresión era seria y decidida, la única respuesta: Atacaría al Mayor cuando estuviera totalmente distraído con su "Hermano".

3…

-Ja no lo lograra…-

2…

-Si queo sopende a papá ebo se cauteoso…-

1…

Al unísono mental - Ahora…..- de entre los arbustos el pequeño saltó cual felino atrapando su mejor presa en meses, tomo por la cintura al más grande ayudando al de menor tamaño a salir del castigo cosquilludo al que era sometido.

Como es que estaba en ese estado en esa situación, porque sus emociones y sentimientos, un recuerdo pasajero, una señal de que él vivía, la voces de sus amigos sonaban en su cabeza, una despedida alegre, sin rencores. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras los recuerdos que creía enterrados regresan a su mente, como fue que paso que logro llegar a tan anhelado recuerdo, al esperado deseo, las emociones se volvían a remolinar en su pecho, las lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos amenazando con querer salir sin permiso, los recuerdos eran dolorosos, pero de una manera muy masoquista placenteros, pues es gracias a ellos que pudo llegar a tan esperado momento, su deseo se volvía realidad, tenía algo porque vivir, tenía a alguien por quien vivir, tenía un motivo….

.

.

.

.

.

Terminaba de preparar el desayuno y algunos refrigerios, dio un vistazo rápido al reloj que estaba detrás suyo, faltaba poco.

-Chibi?, cariño ya casi es hora, vamos, apurémonos y estemos listos-

-kay!-

Corría por la casa, buscando su corbata, su saco, el portafolio, las llaves, estaba hecho un caos, todo estaba regado en aquel pequeño espacio. Un timbre resonaba en todo el pasillo, aun era muy temprano.

-Voy…. Ah! Levi, buenos días-

-Eviii…. –

Un par de castaños abrieron la puerta, dando un saludo, al ver que era Levi el que tocaba el timbre, su expresión se suavizo un poco al ver como el castaño menor, estiraba sus brazos para que fuera tomado en brazos por el contrario, ganándose solamente que revolviera su cabello.

-Oh! Y Junior donde esta?, jejej al parecer Chibi quiere despedirse-

-Ahora viene….JUNIOR!-

-Mmm, tienes el día libre?-

-No, pero hoy entro más tarde-

-Ah ya veo, jejej que suerte-

Un silencio para nada incomodo se formo, solamente se podía escuchar el manoteo del mas pequeño, que pedía por atención de la visita. Un par de segundos después, un par de pasos se escucharon por el desolado pasillo.

-Si, papá, me hablaste?-

-Niiii-chaaa…..-

El menor se dejo car de los brazos de su padre, el cual lo acerco mas al suelo, para que no se lastimara, en el segundo que puso los pies en la tierra, el menor corrió a los brazos del pelinegro menor, siendo bien recibido por este, se dieron un fraterno abrazo, haciendo que ambos se perdieran en la calidez de ese tacto, era una hermosa escena, lo cual obligo a los "mayores" a sacar su teléfono o cámara, era en verdad un momento bastante conmovedor, tomaron las fotos necesarias para preservar ese momento, una mirada rápida, creo una respuesta alegre, en verdad que se habían entendido tanto los padres como los hijos, recibiendo un cálido y cariñoso gesto mutuo..

-Bueno ya me voy, se me ha hecho tarde, te deseo un buen dia-

-E egass un wen dia…-

-Hasta luego-

-Co… co… con cuidado-

Una escena que era todos los días igual, sino era por parte del castaño, lo era por el pelinegro, solo que uno era más expresivo mientras que el otro aun mantenía la misma expresión.

Simplemente las cosas no siempre pasan como deberían de pasar… esa mañana había prometido a su hijo regresar temprano para ir a comer un poco de helado y pasar una tarde padre e hijo, asi como quedo con el pelinegro de que tendría de igual manera una afectuosa tarde con su hijo, tiempo de calidad cada uno por su lado…

-Jeager….-

-Si jefe, dígame en que le puedo ayudar?-

-Hubo un problema y todos los de este piso, se quedan hasta que la situación haya sido solucionado, así que nadie saldrá de esta oficina-

-EH? AH! Si Señor-

Cuando su jefe salió de su campo visual, tomo rápidamente su celular y marco un número rápido

-Sí, dime?-

-AH! Levi?, lo siento, pero acaba de surgir un problema, y pues… llegare un poco tarde, crees poder cuidar un poco más a Chibi en lo que llego, tratare de terminar rápido, para…

-Idiota, haz bien las cosas, yo estaré aquí con los niños, no te preocupes y haz lo que tengas que hacer-

-En verdad muchas gracias, lo compensare-

-Claro que lo harás, yo me iré a socializar mientras cuidas toda la noche a los niños con eso compensas muy bien-

-Jejeje bien, bien, acepto el trato-

La llamada duro poco, pero no eran de muchas palabras, usaban el teléfono como debía de ser, solo para emergencias, finalizaron la comunicación, ambos separados, uno en la oficina y el otro en casa, no evitaron soltar un suspiro y ver una foto de los cuatro, en verdad, algo estaba cambiando.

-Junior, vete a lavar las manos ya casi está terminada la cena-

-Pero papá…-

-Nada de peros, tienes que, y lleva a Chibi su padre llegara noche así que se cenara con nosotros, anda ve rápido o no habrá postre, y se lo daré a Chibi. Tu….-

-Vamos Chibi, ya casi es hora de…-

El sonido de un timbre, un grito preocupado y cansado, simplemente había llegado antes de lo que había dicho.

-Junior, abre, es Eren, déjalo pasar-

-Eh? Ah… si voy papá-

El menor de cabello negro regreso a al menor castaño al suelo, cerca de los juguetes, se aseguro de que estuviera bien, y corrió a la puerta.

-Eren!-

-Buenas noches Junior…-

-Buenas noches…-

-Siento llegar tarde.-

El menor de los cuatro al escuchar la voz de su padre, corrió en busca de ese abrazo, corrió a sus brazos para ser cargado y darle una bienvenida calída; cargando a su hijo se acerco al otro menor y de manera gentil revolvió sus cabellos.

-Jejejejeje, gracias por hacerle compañía a Chibi, no sabes como te lo agradezco.

-Ah… etto... es…es...está bien… no… no... nosotros…-

El menor fue interrumpido por el pequeño que ya se encontraba en brazos de su padre, de manera muy animada y juguetona, levantaba sus bracitos, para llamar la atención del mayor.

-Io.. io ugue on niichan… ugamos un montoo-

-Ah Si? jajaja y te divertiste jugando con tu niichan?-

-Tiiiiii, niichan e beno…-

-Jejejeje vale, vale… Ah Junios y Levi salió de compras o donde esta…?

Una mano se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, así como una gruesa y rasposa voz, el aludido aparecía después de tan conmovedora recepción por parte de los menores. Llamaba la atención para dar un aviso rápido, al fin ya todos estaban reunidos y ya había hecho la comida.

-No, estoy aquí-

El Mayor de los castaños, bajo a su pequeño para caminar a la cocina, encontrándose con Levi y un delantal puesto, en las manos una sarten y una cuchara con la cual revolvía dentro de una cacerola.

-Siento no saludarte, pero como veras tengo las manos ocupadas,-

El pelinegro se disculpaba, pero no le daba importancia el menor parecía sufrir un caso parecido, el menor había tirado de su saco, para volver a ser mimado y cargado.

-Jejeje, lo mismo aquí, lo siento, por pedirte que cuidaras a Cibi de manera tan… repentina-

Se rasco la nuca con su mano libre, le avergonzaba un poco la situación, ese tipo de acciones eran las que a pesar de la confianza que existía en ambos, en sus hijos, aun mantenían la línea de respeto, aun eran divididos por esa formalidades, por lo que la sociedad dictaba.

Levi dio un vistazo rápido, le gustaba ver avergonzado al menor, dio un bufido, y luego suspiro, viendo la hora y de esa manera regresar a la comida.

-No te preocupes, está bien, recuerda que también se lo que es ser padre soltero, por cierto la cena esta lista, quédense a comer-

Caminaba con su hijo, mientras juntaban las cosas del menor que por alguna razón estaban regadas por todo el departamento-

-Eh? Jejeje No quiero molestarte aun más…-

Interrumpiendo el pequeño discurso del menor, engroso mas su voz tratando de mantener el control de sus emociones, a veces se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan paciente y criar a su hijo si lo que menos tenia era tolerancia.

-Mira, yo ya la hice, asi que… no te preocupes por eso… y…-

\- Tii, tibi quere omer la ena…-

-Ves?...-

-Ah… jajajaja esta bien…-

El pelinegro un poco ya molesto por la resistencia del menor, subió su tono de voz, pareciendo una orden mas que una petición ya no amigable…

-DE TODOS MODOS, VE A LAVARTE LAS MANOS!-

-Ahhhhhh… sii… ya voy….-

-Eren…-

Le hablo mientras lo veía casi huir al baño y junto con los niños lavarse las manos, lo que menos quería era hacer enojara al pelinegro, que a pesar de tener poco tiempo conviviendo, ya se imaginaba como era cuando estaba enojado, pero en verdad enojado. El castaño al escuchar su nombre, detuvo sus pasos, dando un cuarto de vuelta para atender lo que el contrario le diría.

-Bienvenido a casa-

Dio una sonrisa interna, no espero que el menor contestara, así como tampoco creyó que algún día, de su boca, salieran esas palabras, que las dirigiría a alguien que no fuera su hijo, sin inmutarse, comenzó a servir los platos para que cenaran. Mientras el castaño solamente se quedaba extrañado ante esas palabras, no creyó escucharlas, no creyó que alguien lo recibiría de esa manera, algo en verdad estaba cambiando, solo faltaba quebrar la muralla que aun los retenía, con los ojos vidriosos miro expectante al contrario, simplemente no sabía cómo corresponder, hizo lo único que se podría hacer en esos casos.

-Y…y…yo… e… Estoy en casa-

Giro su cuerpo para seguir su camino, el rojo predominaba en su cara, haciéndola ver como un poema ante vergüenza, sus pensamientos se enfocaron a ese sentimiento oculto, olvidado…

-"Hay alguien casa para saludarme…"-

La cena paso rápido, normal, casual, compartían risas, experiencias, comentarios, cuando terminaron, los mayores levantaron la mesa y mandaron a los niños a la sala a jugar mientras ellos terminaban de lavar y secar, hacían un equipo de manera inconsciente, se entendían sin la necesidad de palabras.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron los menores para seguir pasando el rato, se sentaron en la sala, colocaron una película escogida por Chibi; Levi les trajo el postre no degustado en la cena para aprovecharlo mejor en ese momento, de alguna manera todos estaba acomodados en el sofá. Eren era el primero, entre sus piernas se acomodaba Levi, en sus piernas estaba Junior y Chibi estaba sentados sobre las piernas del mayor, los menores tenían una frazada.

Conforme a película pasaba los niños se quedaban dormidos, no terminaron su postre, pero ellos estaba felices, de alguna manera ese ambiente les agradaba, esa calidez los embriagaba los hacía sentir completos.

Los mayores no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, Eren se quedo dormido recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi mientras una de sus manos rodeaba la cintura del pelinegro y con la otra abrazaba al pelinegro menor, y viceversa, mientras que su mano abrazaba el brazo de Eren que lo tomaba, y con la otra abrazaba a Chibi.

De alguna manera se habían convertido en una pequeña y no aceptada familia.

En un movimiento, Junior despertó, reaccionando a que la tele ya estaba apagada, pero aun estaban en la sala.

-"Parece que nos quedamos dormidos".- se acerco mas al menor que estaba entre sus brazos sintiendo de nuevo esa calidez- "Chibi es tan cálido".- rio mentalmente, cuando salió de su pequeño monologo mental, escucho un par de respiraciones acompasadas, trato de girar su pequeño cuerpo para no despertar al menor que estaba dormido en sus brazos.

-"Papá también está durmiendo…- dirigió su mirada a su padre, que descansaba de manera tranquila, para luego dirigir su mirada al papá de su amigo,- "incluso Eren…-

Trato de no despertar a nadie, salió de ese confort y dejo al pequeño lo mas como posible para no despertarlo y por ende despertara a los demás, camino a pasos rápidos, pero silenciosos, hasta donde su papá tenía las mantas y cobertores, lentamente saco un cobertor, llevándolo hasta donde se encontraban, de la mejor manera que pudo, la trato de colocar en la espalda de Eren y trato de tapar a su padre, aunque este quedaba bien tapado por parte de los brazos del castaño. Regreso a los brazos de su padre, acomodando de nuevo al menor entre sus brazos, pensaba de manera reflexiva.

-"Se podrían resfriar… espero que sea suficiente…"-

Lentamente se dejaba llevar de nuevo por los brazos de Morfeo, quedando perdido entre sueños sin soltar al menor que abrazaba con tanto cariño.

Los adultos trataban de no hacer un ruido, no estaban dormidos, al contrario, disfrutaban en silencio tan preciado momento-

-"Es un buen chico…"- pensaba Eren mientras inhalaba el aroma del pelinegro.

-Oi…- llamo Levi, mientras veía las expresiones del mayor.

-Oh! Ya estas despierto-

-Nunca me dormí-

-AH! Es Asi?-

-Es un buen chico, Eh?-

-En verdad lo es…-

La calidez que lo embriagaba era más que suficiente, ambos vieron que en verdad era lo que deseaban, algo que jamás creyeron posible, algo que nunca consideraron ni en sus mas locos sueños.

-Eren, quieren vivir junto con nosotros y formar una familia?-

-Eh?, estás seguro de lo que me presuntas?-

-Si no lo estuviera, no preguntaría, tonto,-

-Si no te arrepientes después con mucho gusto lo hare-

-No creo que eso pase-

-Ah si porque?-

-Porque creo que me enamora de ti-

-Jejejeje, en verdad?-

-Si porque? Te piensas burlar'-

-Jajaja no, pero también creo que me enamore de ti-

Un roce, en los labios, una mirada cómplice. Sus deseos se volvían realidad. Sus miedos desaprecian siempre bajo esa calidez, el sentido de sus vidas volvía a ser recorrido un mejor motivación.

-TE AMO-

Pensaron al unisonó, algo que jamás saldrían de sus bocas, pero que los actos demostraban ese sentimiento, no eran necesario tanto circo, solo lo esencial para entenderse mutuamente.

 **Fin**

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**

 **Agradecimiento a Neutral y a Karen, jojojojo sin su ayuda creo que me hubiera estancado en la locura del café y en la desesperación de la creatividad que no apoya jajaja ok no gracias :3 jejejeje**

 **Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado.**

 **P.D. me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción**

 **Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio, piedras, palos grutas, verduras, la alacena ok no ese no pero si acepto RW**


End file.
